The present invention relates to an automobile having wonderful and practical value and which is safe for a driver's good health, and which is safe for driving and a safeguard against disaster. More particularly, it relates to an automobile which is capable of protecting a driver from the direct rays of the sun from a front or a rear side of a body of the automobile and which further enhances the driver's power of attention to the front, by protruding each visor from a head portion of the body at forward and rearward ends, respectively. Also, it relates to an automobile which is capable of ventilating air within the automobile, safely and sanitarily, even when doors and windows of the automobile are closed. Further, it relates to an automobile capable of securing the safety of a wide back scope when the automobile goes backwards in reverse. Still further, it relates to an automobile which is capable of avoiding trouble of a collision from behind when the driver gets out of the automobile, which trouble has accompanied the recent increase of traffic, by having an improved arrangement of seats and doors of the automobile.
So far, when an automobile is driven at a time when the height of sun is low, such as in the morning or in the evening, the direct rays of the sun impinge upon the body or the face of the driver from the front or the rear side of the body of the automobile. As a result problems arise such as that the driver cannot look and confirm something surrounding the automobile such as a sign and an obstacle because of the gleeming sunlight. In addition, the driver is sometimes affected by sunstroke.
Moreover, when it has been desired to have the inner space of the automobile ventilated, various methods have been employed. For example, while the automobile is running or parking, a door or window has been opened to exhaust non-fresh air in the automobile and to introduce fresh air from outside of the automobile into the automobile. However, this ventilating method is not preferable from the viewpoints of safety and sanitation. In this regard, if the door or window is opened for ventilation, sand, a small stone or the like can dash, or enter into the automobile while the automobile is running.
Further, in a conventional automobile, means for awakening the driver's power of attention to the front is not provided. Therefore, when the automobile is running for a long time, the driver's power of attention to the front is decreased greatly. Accordingly, it is difficult for the driver to operate the automobile safely for a long time.
Further, in the conventional automobile, when the automobile goes backwards into a garage or the like, the driver operates the automobile while looking and confirming using the reflection in the rearview mirror in the automobile and in the sideview mirrors on both sides of the body, or with looking and confirming directly by the driver. However, even in such methods for looking and confirming backward movement it is impossible to look at something near the rear side of the automobile or the like and to confirm it. Thus, the driver's perception has been relied upon in a manner unable to avoid problems. Therefore, problems arise such as that the automobile contacts the wall of the garage and collides with an obstacle when the obstacle appears behind the automobile suddenly. Especially, such problems are likely to occur while going backwards during the night.
Further, in the conventional automobile, doors are provided at each of the driver's seat and the assistant driver's seat sides of the body. The driver opens the door of the driver's seat side and gets into and out of the automobile. However, the door of the driver's seat side faces to a center of a roadway, thereby causing the problem that if the driver carelessly opens the door of the driver's seat side and gets out of the automobile, the driver can be collided from behind by a passing car.
The present invention is intended to solve these problems, and it is hence a primary object thereof to provide an automobile capable of protecting a driver from direct rays of the sun from the front or rear side of the automobile, and further enhancing the driver's power of attention to the front side.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile capable of ventilating air into the automobile safely and sanitarily while running, or while being stopped.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automobile capable of securing the safety of a wide back scope involving a region near the rear side thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automobile capable of surely securing the safety of the driver when the driver gets out of the automobile.